Las Aventuras de Myotismon el Niño Elegido Parte 2
by Kai-chan
Summary: La Segunda parte de la realmente Infame saga Myotismon el niño elegido con humor un poco mas refinado, pero sin argumento de todos modos [SE ACTUALIZA ESPORADICAMENTE]
1. Un Tal Show Como Cualquiera

Un Talk Show como cualquiera...  
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido parte 2 Capitulo 1.  
Por Lina-chan

Alegría alegría!!! Finalmente What If ha llegado a su final (Yaoi por increíble que suene @_@) Por lo que retomo la serie que me alegra los días de la vida, y que cada día tiene menos sentido.   
Si no leíste la primera parte, deberías haberlo hecho, así que sal de aquí y vete a leerla comprendido?   
Ahora que he dicho todas las cosas absurdas que debo decir al comienzo, espero que te diviertas, porque esto se pone peor que antes!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Bienvenidos sean todos al Show de Kai!!!!!! Hoy traeremos a los niños elegidos, que tienen al parecer un asunto pendiente con uno de sus ex-compañeros! Y para compensar la terrible falta de imaginación del titulo del Show aquí esta mi adorable asistente Meramon!!!   
Meramon: Me rehuso a hacer esto -_-U (sale vestido con una faldita rosa)   
Kai: Ahora para todos ustedes... Los niños elegidos!!!   
El publico aplaude y entran los niños.   
Kai: De acuerdo, quien me va a decir su problema?   
Todos los niños señalan a Joe.   
Joe: No me hagan hablar en cámaras (se esconde)   
Todos los niños señalan a Izzy.   
Izzy: -_-U Lo que sucede es que Ken Ichijouji, quien fue en comienzo el Kaiser...   
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Izzy: Er... Y recientemente era un niño elegido ha vuelto a ser el Kaiser...  
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Izzy: Y lo que queríamos era...   
Daisuke: (saca a Izzy de frente a la cámara) Mira Jun estoy en TV y tu no (saca la lengua) Y Yamato esta aquí!! JAJAJA!!!   
Kai: (gota) Er... Dai-kun... El tema del día...   
Izzy: (corre a Dai) Queríamos pedirle al Kaiser...   
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Daisuke: (corre a Izzy de nuevo) Cual es mi mejor ángulo? Quiero verme bien para Hikari-chan ^^   
Takeru: Kari-chan esta allí (señala al grupo de niños elegidos)   
Izzy: -_-U lo que queríamos pedir era que decida de que lado está. Si es Ken el bueno o Ken el Kaiser...   
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Daisuke: (aparta a Izzy) Oye Ken!! Vuelve!! Mi digimon es un inútil!!! Necesito hacer la Jogress!!! (Saca un banner de "I love you Ken") Oye! De donde salió eso?! (se pone rojo y saca un banner de "Vuelve quiero Jogress")   
Kai: Heh heh (esconde un marcador negro) Ahora traeremos a Ken Ichijouji el Digimon Kaiser!!   
Es interrumpida por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres). Alguien de la audiencia tiene un cartel de queremos al látigo.   
Ken: Hola ^^ (entra vestido con su uniforme del colegio)  
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Kai: Hola Ken-chan ^^ Queríamos saber de que lado estas.   
Ken: Tuve una visión del futuro, y ahora se mi lugar en este mundo!! Tengo que impedir que la estupidez de los niños elegidos acabe con el digimundo!!!! Para eso he de volver a ser el Kaiser...   
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Ken: Gracias ^^ Ahora, si no son parte de la solución son parte del problema!! (se va tras el escenario y sale vestido como el Kaiser)   
Kaiser: Y el problema será esclavizado, enjaulado, o destruido!!   
Es interrumpido por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Piedmon entra y reparte banners, volantes y stickers de "Soy parte de la solución".   
Kaiser: Les presento a mi staff!!! Para comenzar mi asesor de Campaña: Piedmon!!! Y a mi guardaespaldas personal y mejor amigo Stingmon!!   
Stingmon: Hola Ken-chan ^^   
Daisuke: Yo creí que era su mejor amigo _   
Kai: Ya, ya Dai-kun (le palmea la cabeza)   
Dai: _   
Kai: Y ahora, solo por la excusa de ponerlo en cámaras tenemos a Yamato Ishida!!!!   
Es interrumpida por gritos desesperados de mujeres, Jun esta en el publico gritando como maníaca.   
Yama: Hola ^^   
Kai: Hola Yama-kun!!! Que opinión te merece la decisión del Kaiser?   
Es interrumpida por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Yama: La verdad es que no lo culpo -_-U Se lo que se siente tener que estar soportando al "Goggle Boy" todo el tiempo -_-U   
Kai: De acuerdo, gracias por tu opinión Yama-kun...   
Es interrumpida por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y Jun). 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: De acuerdo... Ahora vayamos a la siguiente sección del programa, en donde tres chicos se disputan el amor de una chica... Den una calurosa bienvenida a Michael, Wallace/Willis, Jyou y Mimi Tachikawa!!!!   
Aplausos del público.   
Kai: el asunto que tiene en vela a estas personas es quien es el dueño del amor de Mimi!!! Por supuesto esto no es tan fácil de resolver ya que la joven Tachikawa no expresa preferencia por ninguno de los tres.   
Mimi: (Se pone roja) Pero...   
Kai: Terminemos con todo esto -_-U   
Michael y Wallace/Willis: Mimi es nuestra _   
Mimi: Pero yo me quedo con el Sup. Joe!!!   
Joe: (se pone rojo)   
Mimi: (Lo abraza)   
Michael y Wallace/Willis: _   
Kai: Bueno chicos! Aun les queda Sora... o Miyako!!   
Michael y Wallace/Willis: _   
Kai: Mejor vayan a buscar a alguien a USA -_-U 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: En la siguiente sección tenemos un pleito!!! A petición del publico, hemos traído a los mas grandes fanáticos de Ken Ichijouji, alias el Digimon Kaiser...   
Es interrumpida por gritos desesperados de mujeres (y algunos hombres).   
Kai: Denle una bienvenida a nuestros invitados de hoy... Directo desde Japón, con doce años, una voz molesta, una obsesión por los chicos, las computadoras, y ante todo Ken... Miyako Inoue!!!!   
Entra Miyako y la gente la abuchea.   
Kai: Ahora, nuestro segundo participante directamente desde Tokyo, con once años, un par de lentes, una obsesión por Hikari, las aventuras y por supuesto Ken... Daisuke Motomiya!!!   
Entra Daisuke y la gente aplaude.   
Kai: En tercer lugar, desde México, con un acento raro, y cara de tonta es Chichos!!!   
Entra y el público la abuchea.   
Kai: y por último pero no último, directo del Digimundo, con varios kilos de peso, lealtad y amor incondicional, es... Wormmon!!!   
Entra Wormmon con los consiguientes AAAAHHHHH's del público.   
Kai: Ahora, los cuatro se enfrentarán en un juego que decidirá el destino de Ken... Mi adorable asistente Mera-chan nos ayudará...   
Meramon: -_-U ODIO mi vida -_-U   
Kai: Y que juego tendremos?   
Meramon: (Saca una bolilla de un bolillero) strip Poker!!!   
Kai: Pero si Wormmon no tiene ropa... -_-U   
Meramon: Pues eso lo hace el campeón absoluto!!!   
Kai: -_-U   
Wormmon: SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (se cuelga de la pierna de Ken)  
Ken: (gota)   
Dai: Pero yo lo quiero para miiiiiiiiiiiii _   
Kai: Realmente no debería haberte dejado leer What If -_-U   
Wormmon: Estoy dispuesto a compartirlo contigo Daisuke ^^   
Dai: YAY! (se cuelga de Ken)   
Ken: -_-U 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kai: Y ahora, para terminar con el Show, Traeremos a Black Wargreymon!!!!   
BWG: Holaaaa ^^   
Kai: Que querías compartir con nosotros?   
BWG: Tengo que darle una noticia muy importante a Wargreymon, mi mejor amigo...   
Kai: Pues que venga Wargreymon!!   
Wargreymon entra acompañado por Meramon.   
BWG: Er... (se pone rojo)   
Iori: Uh...? Porque me llamaron?   
Kai: Heh heh D!!   
BWG: Florecita!! (abraza a Iori)   
Iori: NANI?!??!   
WG: O_O   
BWG: Wargreymon, te presento a Iori, mi florecita. Florecita, te presento a mi mejor amigo!   
WG y Iori: O_O  
Iori se escapa y BWG lo sale corriendo, WG sale detrás pidiendo explicaciones.

Kai: De acuerdo... mientras dejamos a los tortolitos resolver sus problemas en paz, nos despedimos. Soy Kai y esta es mi adorable asistente Mera-chan, Nos veremos, si no nos cierran el programa!  
  


Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: HEEEEEEEE VUELTOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BlackWargreiori Ruleeeeeees!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


	2. La Guerra de Los Nombres!

La guerra de los Nombres!   
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido parte 2 Capitulo 1.  
Por Lina-chan

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! La terrible Kai! Ahora con la gran guerra!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Bienvenidos sean todos al Show de Kai!!!!!! Hoy traeremos a los niños elegidos, que tienen al parecer un problema gravísimo! Y para compensar la terrible falta de imaginación del titulo del Show y del comienzo de todo aquí esta mi adorable asistente Meramon!!!   
Meramon: Me rehuso a hacer esto -_-U (sale vestido con una faldita rosa)   
Kai: Vamos Mera-chan, sabes que esta es nuestra rutina del comienzo ^^  
Meramon: Deja de llamarme Mera-chan  
Kai: No me obligues a lanzarte a los Frigimons de nuevo  
Meramon: Bien! No hay que recurrir a la violencia!   
Kai: Muy bien, ahora tenemos a los niños elegidos, Kaiser, Piedmon, Myotismon... en resumen, a todo el cast de Digimon!!!   
Todo el cast: (entran saludando)   
Kai: Bueno, que los trae aquí esta vez?   
Jyou: Las cámaras me dan miedo!! _ (se esconde)   
Koushiro: Tenemos una protesta.   
Kai: Porque 02 tiene sorato?! _   
Koushiro: Ejem... No exactamente...   
Kai: PORQUE 02 TIENE MIYAKEN!! _  
Koushiro: Ni eso... En realidad tenemos una queja, por la manera sucia en que nuestros nombres han sido alterados por las empresas de doblaje.   
Kai: Aaaahhhh...   
Daisuke: Soy DAISUKE!! DAISUKE!! _   
Davis: Soy Davis, dude   
Daisuke: ARGH!! _ ME PERSIGUE!!! _   
Mimi: Yo no tengo quejas ^^   
Togemon: Soy un cactus!! UN CACTUS ENTIENDEN?!?!   
Kai: Estooo... Toge-san, eso es para otro Show...   
Togemon: Ah... lo siento   
Daisuke: ARGH!! _ (golpea a Davis)   
Davis: No entiendo, dude   
Daisuke: LO ODIO!!!   
Ken: NO VOY A PERMITIR LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI APELLIDO!! _   
Piedmon: Piemon, Piedmon... Da igual, no hay quejas.   
Vamdemon: SOY VAMDEMON!! _ NO SOY MYOTISMON!! _ VAM de vampiro! DE por demonio, MON POR MONSTRUO!! VAMDEMON!! _   
Sora: Soy Sora ^^   
Piyomon: TANTO LES COSTABA UNA "P"? Una insignificante "P"?!?   
Puppetmon: TIKEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!   
Pinocchiomon: TAKERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!   
Puppetmon: Me gusta tu nombre ^^   
Pinocchiomon: Me gusta como dices Ti Keiiiiiii!   
Puppetmon: Me lo cambias?   
Pinocchiomon: Seguro ^^   
Ex Puppetmon ahora Pinocchiomon: TI KEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII!!!   
Ex Pinocchiomon ahora Puppetmon: TAKERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!   
Devimon: JAJAJA!! SOY DEVIMON!! DEVIMON!!!   
Demon: Soy Demon, DE MON, así como se lee, no soy Deemon, ni Daemon ni nada así! SOY DEMON!! COMO en DEMONIO!!   
Daisuke: ME DIFAMAS!!   
Davis: Que es difamar, dude?   
Hikari: Esto...   
Kari: Solo estoy jugando con ellos, sabes?   
Hikari: yo tambien!   
Kari: Este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad!   
Takeru: Soy Takeru  
TK: Soy TK  
Takeru: Soy Takeru  
TK: Soy TK  
Takeru: Soy Takeru  
TK: Soy TK  
Takeru: Soy Takeru  
TK: Soy TK  
Takeru: y que demonios quiere decir TK después de todo?   
TK: Teodoro Kevin   
Takeru: Soy Takeru, gracias a Dios -_-   
TK: Soy TK ^^   
Davis: Hola TS, dude   
Daisuke: ES TK!! Que tan idiota puedes ser?!?   
Davis: TP?   
Daisuke: ARGH!!!   
Davis: TM? Es difícil, dude  
Daisuke: ARGH!!! _   
Kaiser: Daisuke, yum...   
Emperador: Davis, yum...   
Kaiser: Me caes bien, aunque tu Davis es un idiota...   
Emperador: Ni caso, tu Daisuke es mejor, aunque el mío por ser medio imbécil es mucho mas divertido XD   
Kaiser: Puede ser...   
Emperador: (saca el látigo) DAVIIIIISSS!!   
Kaiser: (saca el látigo) DAISUKEEEE!!   
Daisuke: NO!! NO DE NUEVO! _   
Davis: Que pasa, dude?  
Taichi: Taichi  
Tai: Tai   
Taichi: Siempre apuro al grupo   
Tai: Siempre apuro al grupo  
Taichi: Me gusta comer  
Tai: Me gusta comer  
Taichi: Tengo una hermana que usa a dos chicos  
Tai: Tengo una hermana que usa a dos chicos  
Taichi y Tai: HERMANO!!! ^^   
Yamato: ...   
Matt: Lo que sea -_-   
Yamato: ...   
Matt: Lo que sea -_-   
Yamato: Porque te comportas así?   
Matt: Porque soy un rebelde   
Yamato: ...  
Gabumon: La diferencia entre ustedes es que Matt no es un rubio de verdad, y Yamato si.   
Matt: Estoy viviendo una mentira  
Yamato: Ve, cásate con Mimi, es ideal para ti.   
Matt: Lo que sea -_-  
Mugendramon: ::Machindramon...::   
Machindramon: ::Machindramon::   
Mugendramon: ::Tu nombre es idiota::   
Machindramon: ::Lo se::  
MetalSeadramon: Soy MetalSeadramon! Y mi nombre es solo mío!! Se muestra toda mi línea de evolución en las series!! Desde Botamon!!! Y eso es porque soy el mejor!! MetalSeadramon el Rey del Digimundo!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Y además, nadie puede superarme, porque soy el mejor! O sea que no hay nadie por encima mío!!   
Wargreymon: Ya cállate -_- (lo mata)   
Ruki: ...   
Takato: ^^  
Jen: HENRY?!?! POR DIOS!! _   
Henry: Que ha con mi nombre?   
Jen: HENRY! ES NOMBRE DE NERD!! _   
Ruki: Rika (pone cara de asco)   
Ryou: Y solo dios sabe como me llamarán a mí -_-   
Cyberdramon: ...   
Agumon y Veemon: RYOU!! _   
Davis: Ese no es mi digimon, dude?   
Daisuke: NO!! ES OTRO VEEMON!!   
Davis: No entiendo, dude   
Daisuke: ARGH!   
Koushiro: Izzy...   
Izzy: Es nombre de nerd   
Koushiro: Supongo que no está tan mal, aunque cuando sea mayor voy a parecer idiota... De donde viene Izzy de todas formas?   
Izzy: De Izumi, Pero en realidad es diminutivo de Isaac   
Koushiro: Bien, lo odio -_-   
Yolei: SOY YOLEI!!   
Miyako: Yolei... suena lindo ^^   
Yolei: Es diminutivo de Yolanda  
Miyako: ... Sabes quien es Yuri? ^^   
Iori: CODY?!?! ME VIERON CARA DE CODY?!?! NO SOY UN CODY!!   
Cody: Soy una niña ^^   
Iori: NANIIII?!?!   
Cody: Soy una niña ^^   
Iori: NO SOY UNA CODY!! _   
BWG: Ah!! El paraíso!! DOS FLORECITAS!! ^^   
Iori: No soy una florecita -_-  
Cody: (Se pone roj@)  
Venomvamdemon: -_-   
MaloMyotismon: MWAHAHAHA!!   
BelialVamdemon: MALO??! MALO?!?! QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES MALO?!?!   
MaloMyotismon: Soy malo ^^   
BelialVamdemon: ARGH!!!   
HolyAngemon: Yo tengo mas poder sagrado que tu sabes?   
MagnaAngemon: Sabes que Magna quiere decir grande?   
HolyAngemon: Y que con eso? Yo tengo poder sagrado!   
MagnaAngemon: Pero mi arma es mas grande que la tuya, por eso Magna ^^  
HolyAngemon: O_O   
Gatomon: Soy un Gato, quiero mi cajita para las necesidades   
Tailmon: -_-U   
Gatomon: Voy a arañar un poste ^^  
Tailmon: NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!! _ (despedaza a GATOmon)   
Tipo: Soy Primo de Sora   
Tipo igual al tipo anterior: Meto niños en mi camioneta, soy un pervertido ^^  
Mujer: No existo, saben?   
Mujer igual a la mujer anterior: Yamato... auto... soy una pervertida ^^  
Kai: Orden... Orden por favor ^^UU   
Meramon: Que jhas hecho -_-   
Davis: Oigan, que son las camaras, dude?   
Daisuke: BASTA!!! (tira a Davis por la ventana)   
Todos: (aplauden)  
Kai: Este es el final de otro Show!! los esperamos la proxima, cuando hablaremos de los más grandes errores de Toei en cuanto a Digimon... aparte del Sorato y el Miyaken, claro!!   


  
  
Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: Una obra de arte ne? XDDDDD Lo que es el aburrimiento!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


End file.
